The invention relates generally to plastic molding processes and more particularly to resin transfer molding with wax or other release systems. The invention also relates to apparatus including a pair of matched molds into which plastic resin is inserted to fill a cavity between a pair of mold members.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to low pressure resin injection molding between a pair of matched mold members which define a cavity which is provided with fiber glass reinforcement.
Considerable difficulty has been experienced in the past in low pressure resin injection molding wherein resin under relative low pressure is injected into a cavity formed between two mold members. In particular, difficulties have been experienced in obtaining uniform density of the resin throughout the molded part. Use of the invention disclosed herein effectively reduces and/or eliminates problems associated with lack of uniformity of the density of the molded part.